


FFXIVWrite2019

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Humor, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Spoilers for everything up to 5.0, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: Giving this a shot!-----Ratings should range from T to E. I'll update that when it changes.





	1. Day 1: Voracious

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this before yolo  
(Jyoti is a Co-WoL with her best friend Zhero, who belongs to MY best friend :) )

Jyoti Zaman could admit she’d never been known for her patience. 

Rushing into battle and adventures was how she ended up as a Warrior of Light in the first place, after all. She was the first to jump at the call when someone needed help, much to the annoyment of her best friend, Zhero, who usually got dragged along for the bumpy ride.

So it was no surprise that even in love, she was voracious for a challenge. 

When Haurchefant Greystone had first kissed her months ago, she could admit she’d been shocked. They’d flirted back and forth, but she’d assumed it was just playful banter on his end. He was a _lord_, he couldn’t truly be interested in a lowly adventure. She’d been terribly wrong, of course, but she’d never admit that to anyone.  
Now, she found herself pushed against the wall of Haurchefant’s private chambers, his large body bent over to kiss her with a hunger that made her feel like they’d been separated for years, not mere hours. 

“I feared you wouldn’t return to me,” he panted against her lips, blue eyes piercing into hers. 

She laughed breathlessly. “It was just a primal, Haurchefant. It’s not like Garuda was the first I’ve fought.”

“Just a primal, she says,” Haurchefant replied playfully. “As though other warriors wouldn’t piss themselves at the very _idea_ of facing a primal.”

“Well, I’ve always been a cut above the rest, love,” she kissed his cheek, smiling at the shudder that overtook the large body in front of her.

“Say it again.”

She nuzzled against his neck. “You’re my love.”

“Gods, I think I could hear that until my dying days and never tire of it.”

“Good, because I plan on saying it forever.”


	2. Day 2: Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred should do a little more research before he challenges people.

“Let me make you a wager.”

Jyoti looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow at Thancred, who was giving her that smug grin of his. “A what?”

“A wager, warrior. A bet?”

“I know what a wager is,” she muttered, closing her book and setting it next to her. “But why? And for what?”

“Because it would be fun and for, hmm, loser pays for drinks?”

She laughed quietly. “Alright. What’s the wager?”

“How about a game of Triple Triad?”

Oh he looked so unbearably _smug_ that she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. They hadn’t known each other long, maybe a month at most, so he had no idea that she’d practically cleaned out most of the Gold Saucer by playing the well loved card game. 

Instead of _telling_ him this, however, she folded her ears down to look scared and worried. “I suppose we could do that. I’m not very good at it, though.”

\---

An hour later, with ten wins to Thancred’s five, Jyoti couldn’t help her grin. “Beginner’s luck, I suppose,” she said happily.

Thancred narrowed his eyes. “I’m beginning to think, my dear, that you have deceived me.” 

“Would I do that? I can’t believe you don’t trust my word.”

“When it comes to important matter, I trust you with my life.” He waved over the cards in front of them. “When it comes to gambling, I shall be sure to be a tad less trusting in the future.”

Jyoti grinned, her tail twitching happily. “Good idea. I think you owe me drinks, however.”

Thancred sighed and stood, pushing away from the table. “That I do, friend. That I do.”


	3. Day 3: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know if she could go on.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR HEAVENSWARD.

What was she supposed to do now?

Jyoti Zaman stared at the ceiling of her room in Fortemps manor, unable to sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she _had_ slept.

Not since raiding the Vault.

Not since they lost Haurchefant.

She turned to face the wall, curling into a ball. She couldn’t cry anymore; she was pretty sure she’d dried her eyes to the point it wasn’t possible. Plus the last thing she needed to do was wake the manor up with her wailing.

Again.

She’d lost people before, she couldn’t deny that. You couldn’t do what she did and _not_ lose friends along the way. But this one felt so, _so_ much worse. She could remember his life fading before her eyes. She could remember him trying so hard to look like he wasn’t in pain.

_Oh don’t look at me so. A smile better suits a hero._

How was she supposed to smile with him gone? How was she supposed to go on?

She started when she felt her blanket pull away and a warm body press against her.

“Scoot over,” Zhero grumbled, pushing at her with his legs. “You’re taking up all the room.”

She sniffled. “Then sleep in your own bed, you jerk.”

“Mine’s not as warm.”

She turned over to see him looking at her, concern in his eyes though he tried to play it off. She snuggled against his chest, burying herself deeper into the blankets. 

“Fine, you can stay. I don’t want you to catch a cold,” she hiccuped as a sob started to form.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made myself cry with this so yall gotta deal now


	4. Day 9: Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyoti deals with the aftermath of a fateful battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to skip 4-7 but we back at it again in krispy kreme  
\------  
SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING UP TO PATCH 5.0

Waiting around was something Jyoti despised. She preferred to be in the action. Whether she was throwing spells or shooting arrows, she wanted to be _out there_ doing something.

However, she had practically been ordered to rest after the fight with Zenos, one that left her now blind in one eye. She didn’t want to rest. She wanted to fight. She wanted to find whoever was the source of that mysterious voice and clock him.

With Zhero sleeping in a chair next to her bed in the infirmary though, she couldn’t deny that she felt hesitation at leaving. He needed rest too, though he didn’t want to admit it. As he liked to remind her, _he_ hadn’t charged an Ascian head on with a rapier. Even so, he was tired. 

If she couldn’t stay for herself, she supposed she could stay for him.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Zhero wake up. He put a hand on her shoulder and startled her out of her daydreaming. 

“Thank the Twelve, you finally woke up,” he said.

Jyoti blinked. “How long was I asleep?”

“Three days,” he whispered, his eyes focusing on anything but her. 

“Oh.” She sat up, forcing a smile. “Well, I feel much better now, so don’t worry so much, all right?”

“Jyoti…”

“It wasn’t even that bad of a wound!” She continued speaking like she hadn’t heard him, knowing if she listened she’d break down. “I’ll be fine in a few days, no worries!”

“Jyoti stop.”

“Besides, we have more important things to worry about than a scratch like this! Zenos is still out there and now we have this Crystal Tower thing to worry about and-”

“Jyoti!”

Jyoti jumped, turning to face Zhero. His eyes were narrowed at her. He never yelled, especially at her so she wasn’t sure how to react. “What… What is it?”

He blew out a slow breath, running his hands through his hair before pulling slightly at the strands. “Just… stop. You don’t have to pretend with me, okay?”

She looked down at her blanket, clutching the fabric between her hands. “I’m fine. Really.”

“You’re not fucking _fine_. You can lie to everyone else out there but not to me.”

She sniffled, raising a hand to the bandages wrapped around her injured eye. Even barely touching it hurt. She couldn’t heal this. _Zhero_ couldn’t heal this and he was much better at the practice then she was. 

“What do you want me to do?” she whispered, her eyes growing watery. “Admit that I’m fucking _terrified_ of what happens next? That I’m going to be completely useless to you now? That it’s my own fault and you probably hate me for it?”

He leaned over and raised his hand. She was sure he was going to slap her. She wasn’t sure why, because he never had. But memories of her life _before_ him came flooding back and she flinched. 

But he simply rested his hand on her hair and rubbed gently. “You’re not going to be useless to me,” he said gently. “Someone here has to talk to the morons we deal with on a daily basis.” She gave a choked laugh before he continued. “And I’m not mad at _you_. I’m mad at all these people putting too much pressure on you. You’ve been doing this since you were far too young to have to see what we’ve seen. They sent a child to do this job and they don’t get to complain that they did this to her.”

She huffed. “I’m not a child.”

“You were at Carteneau. It wasn’t fair to you then and it’s not fair to you now.”

“You didn’t even know me then.”

“Well, I do now and I know how you are. You gave them everything and got back nothing in return.”

She smiled. “I got you.”

He snorted, flicking her ear. “That’s not a damn prize.”

“It is to me.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him close. “Thank you.”

“Just get some rest, okay? You’ve earned it.”


End file.
